Long
by imthegreenfairy88
Summary: EDITED: It has been six years since they've seen each other. Being the strong silent type he never usually lets his feelings get the best of him, but when those feelings rush back from the sight of her he has little to no choice. RaphxOC Alexandra Jones


I was bored and was thinking of things and this was an idea I was working on. Its kinda a spin off of another story I am working on, but not really. Lol. It's just a dabble with some Raphie fluff. Enjoy!! Oh, and includes mature content so read carefully. Or something? Lol.

Also, the lyrics for Sexual Tension are a song that I have written so please so not steal it. I have Copy rights and whatnot. So don't. Please and thank you.

* * *

Raphael pulled down the brim of his hat over his face as Casey and him walked into the dark club. The lights from the stage floated over the audience in a various screen of colors. Bright reds, blues and greens flashing as he picked his head up for a moment scanning the area noticing the laughter from woman and men lost in their drunken stupor.

"So why we in here again?" He asked as Casey held up two fingers to the bar tender.

"Because you need a little time away from the sewer. It's dark and people are wasted, believe me no one will see nothin'. Now, relax willya your remindin' me of Leo." Casey said as he thruster the beer bottle at his turtle friend. "Besides, I got a surprise for ya." Casey smirked as he took a swig of his beer. Raph eyed him carefully as the lights went out. People in the audience laughter and talking started to die away as people shuffled across the dark stage.

Bright lights filled over the stage as Raphael picked his head up slightly, looking out from under his hat as he saw her walk center stage. Her jeans ripped in a perfect hole over her knee and a cut underneath her back pockets. Her black tank top was tight to her body sliding up her stomach to her movements of bending down to adjusted the microphone stand. Casey smiled, waving at her as she winced to the light flowing over her body shading her hand. She let a small smirk go across her face as she gave a small single wave back.

"You know her?" Raphael asked nudging his friend. Casey snorted back a laugh.

"Dude, that's Alex."

Raphael's eyes went wide as she tapped her finger against the mic testing it. She looked over her shoulder at the drummer who winced to the sound of the feed back. His voice sounded far away in the speakers as Alex threw her head back in a laugh from his statement.

She was more mature than he remember. Of course, he remembered her as a rebellious little kid, skipping school and strumming a guitar at Casey's old apartment. Alexandra Mildred Jones was Casey's younger sister. Born and raised in the city, with the same fight in her as her brother had to find the Purple Dragons.

She was like a forbidden fruit right out of Raphael's reach. Young and innocent was when he knew her, as he was just as young and stupid. She gave him his first peck on the lips after a rescue mission, both alone and nervous on his bed. Her face inflamed with red as she stepped away. They were both sixteen.

Now, breaking on twenty two he never knew how much he missed her until he saw the spotlight hit her. The hourglass outline of her body taunted him from on stage as he ran his eyes up and down her body slowly. Her small smile playing at the corners of her mouth as she moved her eyes back over to him and her brother. She looked down as her smile went wider trying to hide it with the adjust of the microphone.

"How the fuck are ya'?" She said into the mic, her voice echoing through the room as a shiver crawled up Raphael's shell. He hadn't seen her in years. She had gone away for safety reason once the Dragons got a hold of her and Casey. He and his brothers got her out and Casey thought it a good idea for her to leave. She came back and this was the first time he saw her since that awkward good-bye they shared. An 'I'll never forget you' was all he got as she left the lair, hugging his brothers on the way out.

He could have cried that night as he watched her walk up the stairs and give a final glance over her shoulder as a single tear rolled down her delicate cheek. He kept it to himself, fighting back the feeling of his heart slowly breaking from the haunting memories that invaded his dreams. He masked his pain, going out and trying to find anything that was or seemed remotely like a Purple Dragon to beat his emotions out on with Casey hot on his tail. He never wanted to let her down for what they did to her, he promised himself he never would.

The sound of a guitar being plugged into an amp broke him out of his tormenting childhood memories. The steady beat of a drum started follow by the beginning rift of a guitar. She nodded her head to the beat as she gripped the mic in her hand.

"Ignorance is what made me  
See right through the experiences  
I made with you  
All those nights tightly onto the sheets  
Teeth grit and fingers cramped  
Arched back and legs are shaking  
I made you think you were worth having  
Acting is what suits me."

Her raspy voice sang out the lyrics as she took the mic from its stand, putting her foot on a speaker as she leaned over the audience that raised their fists to the beat.

"It makes me happy to know that it's my anger that drives you  
At night when you're lying there alone it'll be your tears that warm you  
Leave you sexual itches at the door  
They're not welcome anymore

I thought I would make this my escape from you  
The pain I've had to fight through  
Push it down for just those few moments  
To believe I could still love you  
I was left there to lie beside  
A hollow shell of a boy  
Quiet tears fell on to invisible pillows  
As my heart raced with my hatred for you

It makes me happy to know that it's my anger that drives you  
At night when you're lying there alone it'll be your tears that warm you  
Leave you sexual itches at the door  
They're not welcome anymore.

She lies there smelling the hate I left there for you  
The moist tears left there from you  
Realizing you're not exactly what she thought  
The good guy you tell yourself  
She found out for herself  
Funny it is with my help

It makes me happy to know that it's my anger that drives you  
At night when you're lying there alone it'll be your tears that warm you  
Leave you sexual itches at the door  
They're not welcome anymore  
They're not worth having with someone else

You're not worth having for anyone else  
Make it up and tell yourself  
Acting is what suits you…"

She carried the last note as the guitar died down. Casey wooed clapping his hands as Raphael watched her wipe the sweat from her forehead, a wide ear to ear grin on as she bowed exiting the stage. She stuck her tongue out towards Casey as he flipped her off. She flipped her bangs from her face with a laugh being stopped by a few people on her way to the bar.

"Arnold Casey Jones!" She said coming up from behind her older brother as she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"How's it goin' kid?" He asked hugging her back.

"Good, it's good." She smirked moving her eyes from Casey to the guy next to him at the bar. Dark trench coat, hat pulled over his face, beer tight in his grasp. She furrowed her brow slightly as Casey smirked. "Who's your friend?" She asked as Casey shoved her towards him.

"I think you'll remember." He said as she looked back over her shoulder at her brother. She saw the hint of his red mask as she put her hands to her mouth in a gasp.

"Raph…?" She said softly as he lifted his head slightly. She jumped with excitement throwing her arms around his broad shoulders. He stumbled, spilling his beer a bit as she pulled him from his leaning stature on the bar into her body. He placed his hand around her small waist tapping it lightly as she pulled back. "Oh my, holy shit man, how the fuck are ya?" She asked with a chuckle as he put his head down in a smile.

"I'm alright." He said nodding his head.

"Jesus H Christ Casey, you coulda warned me!" She said punching her older brother in the arm. He returned a punch to her arm, holding back his strength. She narrowed her eyes lunging to punch him again as he shifted away from her. She laughed crossing her arms. "Ah man, that's still just as fun as it was when I was younger." She said as Raphael smirked. "Well, c'mon that was my last set and I got beers at my place. Whatya say?" She said looking from Raphael to Casey. Casey shrugged as Raphael nodded his head.

"I'll be glad to get the hell outta this place." Raphael said putting his beer down and heading for the door. Alex smirked as Casey put an arm around her shoulder bringing her body into his with a noogie.

* * *

"This is your place?" Raphael said throwing his trench coat on the kitchen table as they walked into her loft apartment.

She stepped inside after him with a smile and nod of the head as she looked over at him. He slid the coat from his arms tossing it on the back of a chair at her kitchen table, followed by his hat. The stands of his crimson bandanna fell over his shell as she slowly arched her brow filling her head back with the sight of him. Her eyes slowly moved from his shell to the top of his large shoulders, the same green color she remembered in her dreams. His arms, larger than she remembered with harsh scars from many battles he must have face in her absence. She tilted slightly as a light chuckle left her throat as he looked around her apartment.

She could almost see the look on his face as it flashed through her mind of the time she had kissed him. Her connection to him always was real to her. He was strong, and someone she knew she trusted more than herself with anything and everything. He was loyal and caring, most of all he was there. Giving him a one more over she sighed to herself thinking how she could of lived six years of her life without him there.

Raphael looked around her apartment as Casey and Alex stood behind him. It was a wide open living room with a large entertainment center in the middle in front of a white fabric couch with red and black pillows. The floors were a smooth hard wood until they met the crease for the kitchen which she had recently re-tiled an old fashion black and white. Her stair case went up to an open second floor that held her bed, and dresser and not much else.

"Yeah, I know it's plain but…" Alex said with a shrug.

"Nah, I like it." Raphael said looking over his shoulder as she smirked following him inside. Casey opened the fridge grabbing a beer as he tossed on to Raphael who caught it without even looking. She let out a soft laugh as she looked towards her brother opening her hand.

"Oh you want one?" He asked as he twisted the cap of his own.

"Fuck you and gimme one." She said putting her hand on her hip.

"Well, with that kinda language I don't….Alright, alright." He said as she walked towards him in a glare ready to punch again as he handed her his. "Gez, you're more violent than I remember." Casey said as he kicked a chair out from the table and sat.

The night went on as the beers started to slowly run out, moving onto shots. After about halfway through her case of beer Casey decided to head home before April sent the Ninja police after him. Alex laughed as Raphael leaned back in his chair with a chuckle from watching Alexandra's drunken behavior.

Alex poured a shot into another small glass as half of it went on the table. She slid it over to Raphael as he rubbed his eyes with his forearm trying to get rid of the dizziness that consumed his vision. He heard the slow slide of the glass over the wooden table lifting his muscular arm and resting it at the back of his head as he eyed the shot, then looking up at her.

"You're turn champ." She said with a smirk as he sighed taking another shot. "So when I left…Ya know, when I was sixteen…" She started trying to speak as clearly as she could without slurring her words. She let out a soft sigh, trying to regain her thoughts as she ran her hand through her raven black hair. "Did you like, iunno miss me?" She asked rolling her finger tip over the rim of her shot glass. He looked up at her as she caught his eyes from looking up slowly. He nodded his head taking a slow swig of the remainder of his beer. "How long?" She asked picking her head up. He shrugged.

"Long." He said putting his head down, his hands at his waist as he ran his large fingers over the leather strap of his belt. She nodded her head chewing on her bottom lip.

"I didn't wanna leave." She said softly. He picked his head up looking over at her.

"What?"

"I didn't wanna leave." She said again picking her head up so her voice was heard. He sat up a little from feeling the uncomfortable gaze of her eyes on him. "I wanted to stay with you." She said putting her head down again. She felt her cheeks warm up, placing her hand over them to try and cool them. She wasn't sure if it was the effect the alcohol had on her or the feeling rushing back throughout her body so quickly she could have fallen from her chair, but his eyes met hers again for an instant before they both looked away. His dark eyes that were always the last to fade away in her dreams. The ones that promised her safety and security, warmth and for once a long time ago love.

She looked up again as she heard the sound of wood harshly sliding against wood. He walked over to her and she watched him carefully as he reached for her hand. She let go of her beer and let her small hand fall into his as he pulled her up to her feet in one quick motion. A little too quick for her as she stumbled a bit, letting her other hand steady herself on his strong shoulder as he moved his hand slowly down the curve of her body. Her whole body trembled to his touch as her eyes slowly crawled from the top of his chest plate where she let her fingers move slowly back and forth, to those dark eyes.

She felt her breathing hitch in her chest as he pressed his lips hard against hers, pulling her body into his as he fisted the fabric at her waist. She moved her hand up his flexed arms to snake around his shoulders, pulling her body tighter into his. She took a step back, keep his body against hers as she kicked the chair back hard against her table. Their lips only parted to grab a small breath from their tongues mingling with one another in various taste of liquor and desire they've both been yearning for since they were sixteen.

She made it to the stairs as her heel caught on a step, falling backwards as Raphael's body fell in between her legs. She smiled against his lips as they continued their kissing ignoring the pain in her back as he pressed her tighter to the wood. Running his hand down her side, he fingered the hem of her tank top pushing it up her stomach. She let her hands fall from his shoulders as he pulled the tank top up and over her head. He looked down at her body for a moment before letting his lips slowly press against her soft skin on her chest. Looking down at him with a smile, she arched her back into his face from the felling of his lips pinching the skin of her chest then letting his warmth of his tongue roll against it. He moved his lips down her stomach as her hands rested on his shoulders, feeling them flex to his movements.

He stopped at the bridge of her pants pushing himself up from her and kneeling on the last step as he started to unbuttoning them. She lifted her waist from the stairs, as he nuzzled his cheek against her stomach taking in the sweet, intoxicating scent of her skin and her arousal seeping from her pours. He tugged her pants down in a hard pull, the small string of her panties sliding with them. He looked up at her watching him with intense blue eyes as he began to run his calloused palms back up her smooth legs, up over her knees to the outer side of her thigh, pulling himself back up over her body as she smiled meeting him half way with an opened mouth kiss.

She felt her body sobering a bit from his hot breath against her neck as he kissed along it to her shoulder, leaving the warm breathy moans of her own wash against his skin. She squirmed her way out from under his body as he looked up at her climbing the stairs slowly. She unclasped her bra, tossing it at him as he smirked standing slowly watching her naked body take another step up, holding onto the banister. He followed her with each step she walked up slowly towards the top.

She slide over her sheets on her large bed and he stopped before it, just watching the movement of her body in the moonlight. She smirked moving her index finger slowly for him to come to her. He did, leaning over her naked form as he pressed his knuckles into the soft mattress on either side of her arms, his plastron rubbing against her bare chest as she fell back on her bed.

She opened her legs to his body his waist slid in between them perfectly, placing his hands on the back of her thigh. He looked down at her leg for a moment as it rubbed back and forth against his side and back down at her as she leaned up on her elbows, pulling his mask from his face. She smiled kissing his lips again as she opened her mouth on his, sliding her tongue past his lips and rolling it on his in their rhythm she set. He took in a breath as her lips vibrated against his from her moan that escaped her lips from his wondering hand finding its way between her legs and gently sliding in between her slick lips. She moved her hands from the back of his head to his shoulders pulling his body back on hers. He moved his lips down her chest again as she moaned in the darkness of her room, arching her back into him as he gripped his hands onto her waist.

"I love you Raphael." She said softly as he picked his head up looking at her in surprise. She smirked, cupping his face in her palm. "I always have. Why do you think I came back?" He let his eyes study hers for a moment longer before the softness of hers lips brushing against his made his excitement hit all at once. He reached down, as her eyes followed his to the darkness between their bodies. She could feel the tip rub against her clit as she pressed her lips together her breathing held as her body fall back on the bed from leaning up on her elbows. The moonlight shinning it gave him enough light to see his shaft sink into her warm, moist body as his eyes shut slowly from the feeling of absolute pleasure wash over him.

She winced slightly, clenching her eyes shut tight as he pushed himself into her. She gripped his arms tightly, keeping him from moving for a moment as he tired to steady his breathing to the feeling consuming his body. She felt his arms shake as she kept him still inside of her as a smirk played at her lips. His harsh breathing echoing in her ear as she let him hold there for just a moment longer, feeling her body relax against her bed and fingers tips loosen from around his arms.

He remembered her as a girl haunting his dreams at night as he heard the fake sound of her moans escaping phantom lips that he never got to taste. He'd wish it, and hope it for years as one day the dreams stopped. He made them, he had to to keep his sanity. He thought she wouldn't feel the same way when, if she ever came back.

He remembered her as a girl he was in love with when he was young and stupid and believing that there could ever be a thing called love for a giant mutant turtle. She was back, and letting her moans fill his senses as they spilled over the edges of his control. Her hot breath that hitched in her throat from another thrust of his hips washing against his face as he dug his large fingers into the sheets at her shoulders. His muscles tensed as he clenched his eyes and his own moans and grunt leaving his lips to the feeling, never waiting it to end. Her hands were above her head gripping tightly onto the bars of her headboard, the bed squeaking in rhythm to his strength. It only got louder, as each thrust came faster and harder as he gritted his teeth, gripping his fists tighter to her bedding. Her voice carrying through her room as surely loud enough to wake a neighbor or two as he finally let himself go.

The heavy breathing died down as she ran her hand slowly up the length of his arm as he lay next to her, staring at the ceiling. He put his hand to his face rubbing it trying to make sure this wasn't another dream. He felt the soft presence of her body move against the length of his as she turned on her side. She held her head up with her hand as she ran her fingers over the top of plastron slowly with her other. He took a deep breath turning his face towards her as she showed a small smirk.

"So you ain't jokin' 'bout that love stuff?" He asked as he took her hands from his chest. She looked up from her hand and into his eyes as she nodded her head slowly. "How long?" He asked furrowing his brow slightly. She smirked.

"Long."


End file.
